


A soulmate to love

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Wondertrev Week [1]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Wondertrev Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: Diana looked at her aunt’s wrist then looked at her face, “Oh. Do you think I’ll have one? A soulmate I mean?”“I know not Diana, only the Gods themselves could know for sure. Now, sleep, else your mother will be mad.”





	A soulmate to love

Diana’s first encounter with a soulmate mark is not her own. It’s with her aunt, Antiope.

It was during one of the rare nights when Antiope put her to bed, her leather bracelets were off, when Diana noticed name Menalippe on her aunt’s left wrist. She curiously traced the name with her fingers, Antiope, in what would later call sentimentalism, allowed her niece to do as she pleased.

“Aunt, why do you bear the name of Menalippe?” Her voice was soft, but full of curiosity.

Antiope smiled, “It’s a soulmate mark Diana.”

Diana frowned, “What does it mean Aunt?”

Antiope sat next to Diana and held her wrist so she could see it, “It means Diana, that the Gods were kind and generous enough to allow me a soulmate to love.”

Diana looked at her aunt’s wrist then looked at her face, “Oh. Do you think I’ll have one? A soulmate I mean?”

“I know not Diana, only the Gods themselves could know for sure. Now, sleep, else your mother will be mad.”

Diana closed her eyes as Antiope covered her with her furs. And as Antiope was leaving her room, she heard her niece speak again. “I hope I have one, you and Menalippe are so happy.”

Antiope smiled softly to herself, “Then I hope whomever your soulmate is, they are worthy of you Diana.”

As Diana grows, she finds that her wrist remains bare.

She doesn’t mention it to her mother, and wonders if she is to share in the same fate as her, always with a bare wrist. She goes to Antiope for that question that has been nagging her for a while now.

“Aunt, did you always had a soulmark?” She asks while in the middle of a sparring match. Which causes Antiope to loose her balance for a second before she regains her composure.

Antiope stops and Diana follows her lead and she fixes her eyes on her niece, who holds her gaze without any fear, just full of curiosity and Antiope wonders if she is right person to answer the questions Diana no doubt has, but tries anyway.

“No, when I was a child, my wrist was bare. It was only after some years later that Menalippe’s name appeared. If you’re wondering, you might still have a soulmate Diana, do not despair, you are young.”

And Antiope hopes that Diana bears a name of someone on Themyscira, to avoid any troubles. For she knows better than anyone else that if Diana’s soulmark is not from the Isle, Hippolyta will forbid the travel and Diana would be miserable.

The years slowly crawl by and Diana makes no mention of a soulmark, even now when she is old enough to have one. Until one day, the dam breaks.

Diana looks feels a sharp pang on her wrist, looks at it and her eyes widen. Where before the wrist was empty, it now bares a name, a man’s name. She knows not what to do, going to her mother is out of the question, Hippolyta would not be pleased. So she does go to the one who if anything, would understand, Antiope.

Antiope grimaces upon seeing the mark; wants to curse the gods for their cruelty. How terrible of them, to give Diana a soulmate she would likely never meet. So she says nothing, only promises to be there for her when Diana tells Hippolyta.

Hippolyta doesn’t take the news well. She doesn’t rant or rave, but gives her such a look of pity, that Diana wants to cry. She doesn’t, she draws strength of the hands on her shoulders and thanks the gods for Antiope. 

The years pass and she doesn’t mention her soulmate again. Not to her mother nor her aunt, but she wonders if they would ever meet; she tries not to dwell on it, concentrates her energy on training.

But destiny and fate came crashing down on Themyscira. But fate can be a cruel and fickle thing.   
  
She sees the crash and dives in, no hesitation. She sees the man drowning and dives in to help him. And Diana meets her soulmate without knowing. And the same day, the sands of Themyscira are bloodied; looses her aunt and fellow amazons and grieves.  
  
It is only when she goes to see him, in the healing waters that she spots her own name engraved in his skin.  
  
“You are my soulmate,” her voice is firm. “You bare my name.”  
  
He looks at her, “Huh, so it’s you. Nice to finally meet you. You know, glad to know you actually exist.”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I exist?” She tilts her head and gives him a look that gives the impression she’s looking at someone with two heads.  
  
“Well, Themyscira is not on any map. I thought it was a joke,” he replies. “Glad to know you’re a real person. So, when can I leave?”  
  
“Soon and I will come with you.” Her voice is firm and brokers no arguments.  
  
“Why? Why would you leave a literal paradise for war?” He looks at her, a measuring look on his face.  
  
“Because if my mother will do nothing, then I must. Ares must be stopped.” She didn’t hesitate, “Also, I’d like to know my soulmate. See why the fates have chosen you. We leave soon. Be ready.” She turned and left.  
  
She bids goodbye to her mother and looks at Themyscira for as long as she can, until the island is no longer visible to her eyes and a little part of her mourns her home, but she knows what she must do. The travel is long and she uses it to learn more about him, his father is gone and the only memento he has is a watch. His mother works as a nurse and has a younger sister who is also a nurse. He is a spy, which baffles her, but he explains that is like putting on a play, that she understands.  
  
London is very different from what she is used to. Men are unkind, and women cannot fight. And those men who do, sometimes hide behind a desk and papers, sending people onto death, it’s dishonorable, she decides. Tells them so. And Steve lies and when questioned, he tells her the truth, she finds it annoying.   
  
She meets with his friends, to call them something. They are very different of what she was expecting, tells him so. He just shrugs and tells her that war changes people. Then she sees first hand the wounded and is heartbroken, so many people hurt, why? Because of a God’s will.  
  
They travel and she finds that she likes this Steve Trevor, she likes that he wears his heart on his sleeve and is honest with her. Doesn’t shield her from the truth, even when that truth is not pleasant.  
  
Then, No Man’s Land happens. She crosses the field amongst the bullets and bombs without fear. This is what she came to do, to fight for all that is good and kind. She looks to her side at some point and sees him there with her, fighting with her and she is relieved that he followed her without prompting. Maybe he only needed some little push.  
  
And they liberate the little town and celebrate with beer, he looks proud when he turns to her and says, “You did this.” There is no envy or jealousy in his voice, she is glad.  
  
“No, we did this,” she replies. And then they sway under a starless sky (she refuses to call it dancing, that is not dancing) and suddenly, the snow comes and she feels giddy, like a child and he is looking at her with such tenderness, that she decides then that Steve Trevor was a soulmate she could love.


End file.
